Unpredictable
by Kav23
Summary: Reid took one week off, and the reason why shocked the whole team. How will they react and how Reid going to handle them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret

"Come on Hotch, it is Reid, we are talking about," said Morgan

"I know, he said he need one week break to sort things out," said Hotch

"It is not that I don't trust him, but it has been 4 days since he talked to any of us," said Morgan

"I just hope everything is okay,"

"It will be, don't worry," said Hotch

They reached back to the office within 2 hours and Morgan almost crashed into Garcia when the elevator door opened.

"Baby girl, what's up?" asked Morgan

"It's Reid," said Garcia, pointing towards Reid

All of them quickly approached Reid at his table,

"Hey, kid. It's good to see you in one piece after 4 days," joked Morgan

"Hey, guys! Was that a joke, Morgan, because it is not funny at all," said Reid

"Do you mind to share with us, what is keeping you away from us for the past 4 days?" asked Prentiss

"First of all, I am so sorry. I know you guys are going to be furious about this, but really, I didn't mean anything," said Reid "I don't know... Garcia might just bury me alive,"

"Well, that depends," said Garcia

"Reid, what is going on?" asked Rossi

Reid raised himself from the chair, looked at his team members at once and said

"I am married," showing his new silver color ring on his fourth finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

"That was…a joke, right?" asked JJ

"Erm…No." said Reid

"You are married?" asked Hotch

"Yeah," said Reid

"SPENCER REID! HOW. DARE. YOU. GET. MARRIED. WITHOUT. US!" snapped Garcia

"Garcia!" said Reid, holding his both hands in surrender post "I can explain,"

"You better do it!" said Garcia, pushing Reid back to his chair "If not, I am going to chop you into pieces right now!"

"Wow, easy woman," said Morgan

"I don't understand," said Prentiss "why wouldn't you tell any of us earlier?'

"It just happened…besides, you guys were away for the case," said Reid

"What is her name?" asked Rossi

"Sofia…Sofia Taylor," said Reid

"Okay, you listen to me, genius," said Garcia "I want to meet her and hear you explanation tomorrow, no excuses, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Reid

Reid climbed the stairs of his apartment lazily. He couldn't put out of his mind the shocked or to be more exact, the hurt faces of his team members but everything vanished when he saw the smiling face, the face of his wife

"Hey, you are early," said Sofia

"I am glad to be alive," said Reid, crashing into his couch

"That bad, huh?" asked Sofia

"You should've seen their faces, especially Garcia," said Reid "I think they not very happy with me right now,"

"Did you tell them why…the real reason?" asked Sofia, sitting beside her husband

"About him?" asked Reid "I didn't get a chance, actually and one more thing, they want to meet you tomorrow"

"Maybe we can bring him along," said Sofia "They will understand, Spencer…maybe we just have give them some time,"

"Maybe…I can't even imagine how tomorrow is going to be," said Reid

"Oh…C'mon, Honey. We made it, this far, of course we can manage tomorrow," said Sofia

"I hope so. By the way, where is he?" asked Reid. Before Sofia could provide any answer, the room door was opened and they heard voice.

"DADDY is home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

"DADDY," The nearly four years old boy jumped on the couch and hugged his father

"Hey, buddy, miss me?" Reid quickly returned the loving hug

"Daddy, look," The boy showed the drawing on his scrap book

"Wow, Andrew, it looks beautiful," Reid commented while holding his hand around his son's waist to balance him on his lap

"Do you like it?" This is you, this is mommy and this is me," Andrew proudly showed his drawing to his parents

"Of course, the drawing looks cute… just like you," Sofia joined in the conversation

Andrew turned to his mother "Mommy, I am hungry,"

"Dinner is ready, actually… c'mon," Sofia walked her way to the kitchen

"Want to see who can get the kitchen first?" Reid asked his son

"Me!" The boy hurriedly jumped out of Reid's lap and ran to the kitchen. Reid playfully ran behind his son "I am coming behind you,"

Sofia couldn't stop smiling she saw both her husband and her son running around the dining table "Boys, behave!"

It was nearly 11pm when Sofia joined Reid and Andrew in their bedroom, "what is the story about?'

"Egypt!" Andrew voice out from the bed

"Well, Egypt can wait...maybe tomorrow, now...off to bed…both of you" Sofia pulled the blanket around her son, Reid and herself.

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy! I love you both," Andrew kissed both Reid and Sofia

"We love you too," Both Reid and Sofia whispered at the same time

Reid was first to reach the office the next day, luckily Andrew was still sleeping. Reid felt like walking into battle field and to re-energize him, he quickly approached the coffee machine.

"What time is she coming here?" Reid turned around and found Garcia, JJ and Morgan

"During lunch break," Reid answered

"Great…I am not talking to you until she is here," Garcia turned and walked to her office

"Looks like somebody is big trouble," joked Morgan and joined Reid for coffee

Everything went on normally…no case…just lots of paperwork. As time pass by and nearly reached lunch time, Reid turned around to Morgan

"Morgan, can you call Garcia, Hotch and Rossi down here?"

"She is here?" asked Morgan while reaching for his phone

"No…there is something else…you guys need to know."

All of them gathered around Reid's table within few minutes. Rossi was the first to respond "You got something else to tell us?"

"Kind of," Reid felt like being inside the interrogation room

"More shocking news? What can be more shocking than your marriage?" Garcia sits facing Reid's table

"I have a son..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introduction

"_I have a son..." _

"What!" Surprisingly, this time it was Hotch

Almost everyone was unable to express any words. First, they were stunned with the news of his marriage, suddenly he got a son, but the most disturbing thing was why he never told any of them.

"Guys, I know all of you are not happy with me right now, but I can explain this," Reid couldn't continue any further, as the conversation was interrupted

"Daddy!" Andrew ran towards his father "Look … they gave me a badge, just like yours," Andrew excitedly showed his FBI's visitor badge

Reid carried his son and placed him on his hip, "Andrew, I want you to meet my friends," Slowly, he turned to his friends and whispered, "I will explain later, I swear!"

"Guys, this is my son, Andrew Nathaniel Reid," The small boy waved nervously towards the six people standing opposite him

"Andrew, these are my friends, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Aaron Hotcher,"

"What do you say when you meet new people, honey?" All of them heard the voice but she was blocked by Reid

"Hello, nice to meet you," Andrew greeted all of them at once

"Guys, this is my wife…Sofia Taylor," Reid moved to allow his friends to have a glance of his wife. Everyone was amazed…she looks young and simple but she was simply astonishing on her own way. She wore simple black jeans and white color blouse. Both Sofia and Reid look like a couple that was made for each other.

"It is nice to meet you all," Sofia was the first one to reply

"It is nice to meet you too," Everyone spoke at the same time

"Daddy!" Andrew didn't finish his sentences but Reid understood the meaning behind his word when he saw his son's face

"I will take him," Reid told Sofia before walking to the washroom, leaving Sofia alone with his team members

Sofia took the opportunity to talk to all six of them "I have heard a lot about you guys…"

"I wish I could say the same thing to you," Garcia commented

"I know Spence never told anything about me or Andrew to all of you, but trust me, he have a very good reason for that, …I don't know if I am the correct person to tell you, ….I just hope you guys will give a chance to explain himself…he really feeling guilty about all this."

"You mean…he thought that we are angry with him?" asked Morgan for conformation

"I think so," Sofia answered, slightly leaning on Reid's table

"Actually we are…a bit. Both you and Andrew are best thing ever happened in his life…we were just bothered by the fact why he never told any of us," Garcia answered honestly to Sofia

"Not that he don't want to…but," the conversation was again broken up

"Mommy…Daddy' office is cool," Andrew ran and reached his mother before Reid could

"I know you would say that,'…Sofia bend forward and carried her son "Now, say goodbye to everyone, Daddy need to work,"

"Goodbye…Take care!" The kid waved to the team members before turning to his father "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye, see you guys later," Reid reached and kissed his son's forehead

"Don't worry, we will walk ourselves out," Sofia hugged Reid before smiling to others and walking out of the office

"Okay, start talking now," Garcia demanded

"Well, I …" Reid started but he was interrupted by Hotch's voice from outside his room "Reid's story have to wait, we got a serious case, conferences room now!" Nobody realized when did Hotch disappeared

"What is the case about?" asked JJ when all them reached the conferences room

"We have a serial killer…targeting Quantico right now," Hotch briefed while passing the case files

"What do mean by targeting Quantico?...The Unsub is from different state?" asked Prentiss

"NYPD just called me, the Unsub sent them a letter telling them he is 'interested' in Quantico, and New York was not his first place either…this Unsub has been moving around and have killed 5 victims so far," Hotch continues

"Moving around?" asked Rossi

"Reid, I need you the most….So far, the Unsub sends a letter with full of codes to the Police few hours before he kills the victims. According to the NYPD, the codes contain the details of the next victim, sadly none of them were able to crack it before the murder," Hotch handed over the letter full of code to Reid "We need to find out who is victim,"

Reid quickly took the letter and began his work, and within one hour, Reid manage to crack the code "Alice Samuel, she is teacher in Russell Elementary School,"

Garcia quickly played her finger on her keyboard "Her address in on your phone, Hotch,"

In another one hour, the team managed to bring Alice in protective custody.

"Now, we have to wait, we surely disturbed his MO, he might call us," said Hotch once they reached back to the office and Hotch was correct, he did call them

"First of all, there is no need to track the call, Garcia, you won't find anything. I am impressed…after quite some time, I finally found someone qualified the play game with me," The unsub talked through the phone

"Can I know who I am talking to?" asked Hotch

"Agent Hotcher, I am not interested to talk to you right now, I am more attracted with Dr. Reid … , the man with an IQ of 187, of course…I glad you manage to save that girl,"

"What do you want?" Reid demanded

"Now…now, …Dr. Reid, be nice…Don't you know how to respect others? Surprisingly your son, Andrew knows how to respect others," Reid's heart almost stopped

"By the way, Dr. Reid, did you ask your wife if she have safely reached home?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Situation

"_By the way, Dr. Reid, did you ask your wife if she have safely reached home?" _

Reid was stuck, he felt as though the world had stopped for one moment and if it isn't for Morgan's support, Reid would have fallen down.

"You might want to check that out, Dr. Reid…Have a nice day!" The call just ended

There was no time to waste, Reid speedily took his phone and dialed Sofia' number. Reid silently mumbled 'pick up…please pick up," Then, Reid turned to his friends and whispered "She said she would stop by at the friend's apartment first, then at the shopping mall before she head back home," After four rings, the call was answered

Reid felt some sort of calmness when he heard Sofia's voice "Hey, Spence, I was just about to call you"

"Sofia, listen to me…," Reid set the phone on speaker and placed it on the table

"No…You have to listen to me first…I think I am being followed," Reid could detect Sofia's panic voice

"That is why I called you, where are you now?" Reid continued while others listened to the conversation, hoping everything to be just fine

"Driving back home,"

Hotch can identify with the situation better than anyone, he went the similar situation with Foyet, and he is not going to allow anything to happen to Reid's family. Hotch jumped in to help "Sofia, drive back straight to the office and no matter what happen, don't stop your car, even for patrol car or traffic lights, okay? Can you describe the car following you?"

"Blue color van, tinted windows, it only have partial plate, A33," Sofia answered

Reid wasn't really paying attention with the van's information, he is interested in getting her back safely "Sofia, just relax, okay? Just do as Hotch told you just now, where is Andrew?"

"He is sleeping in the passenger's seat. Is this really happening?…wait….Oh…God" Suddenly, Reid heard the crash sound, "Sofia? Sofia… answer me" There was no point, as the call got disconnected

"She is near Potomac Ave road," Garcia managed to trace the call before it got disconnected

Reid and the others rapidly left the conferences room and head towards the location. Each single moment cause endless pain to Reid, just when he thought he would stop breathing, they reached the location, but the scene lies in front of him was just excruciating. Sofia's car was crushed and it had turned upside down. Two patrol cars, two ambulances and one fire engine was already at the scene

"Sir, you have to stop right here," a policeman stopped Reid from moving close to the car

"First of all, I am FBI agent; second…Inside the car is my wife and my son!" Reid certainly did shout

"Sir, I understand, but we just manage to calm the boy down, your presences might stir up the boy's condition…"

Morgan got hold of Reid, "Reid, they are correct, if Andrew sees you, he might move, and the situation might get worse, let them do their work,"

"What is the status?" Rossi asked for further information

"According to the one the witness, they were hit by a blue van, the boy is responsive but the mother is not,"

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked before Reid could

"Looks like the mother hugged the son and used her body as a shield to protect the boy when the car was crushed and turned; they are still in same position, one of her hands is stuck in between the seats, so they are working on getting them out without causing any more damage,"

"Guys, go ahead, I got him," Morgan informed all them and he dragged Reid back to their SUV. "Reid, both of them are going to be just fine,"

Reid couldn't answer; practically he couldn't talk at all. All he could do at that moment is to wait and he hates that. After about 15minutes, Reid heard Andrew's panicked voice "I want my Daddy!" followed by Hotch's call, 'Reid," That is all he need, within few seconds, he was near the car and Hotch handed Andrew to him. Luckily, Andrew wasn't really hurt, just few cuts here and there. The boy hurriedly hugged his dad and started crying. Reid quickly ensure his son, "It's okay, daddy is here…you are save,"

A paramedic approached Reid "Sir, we have to take him in, he is hurt" Reid want to get his son checked but at the same time, he want to be there with Sofia, she was barely out of the car

"Reid, take him to the hospital, I promise I will stay with her all the time," Morgan promised Reid

Reid just obeyed and followed the paramedic to the hospital. Throughout the journey, Andrew didn't allow the paramedics to touch him, he cried all the way, but however, he felt asleep when they was about to reach the hospital.

"Your son is fine, Dr. Reid. The cuts are not that deep, but I going keep him overnight to run some test, just to be sure," the doctor briefed Reid

Reid was relieved "Thanks, Doctor," but however, he is not fully relieved, he have no idea on Sofia's condition, Andrew was still sleeping "Can you keep an eye on him? I want check on my wife," Reid asked to the nurse assigned for Andrew

"Of course, you go ahead,"

Reid ran towards the waiting room when the nurse promised to look after him. "Hey, any words yet? Reid asked to all of them at once.

JJ was the first to answer "No…how is Andrew?"

Reid walked forward to couch and his legs lose the ability to stand anymore "Luckily, the cuts are not that deep, he is staying overnight," Reid bend forwards, placing both his hand on his head, while resting his elbow on his knees. Everyone understood the reason behind the posture

"Reid, it is not your fault," said Hotch, while moving to sit beside Reid

Still being on the same position, Reid whispered "I promised her… I told her that I will protect him…,"

"Who are you talking about?...Sofia?" asked Garcia

"No…" Reid looked at his friend and continued, "Andrew's biological mother,"

Everyone was taken aback by Reid's statement, Morgan calmly asked "You mean Andrew is not your or Sofia's real son?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth

"_You mean Andrew is not your or Sofia's real son?"_

Garcia didn't permit Reid to provide any answer. "What are you trying to say?...Andrew is not your son?"

Reid knew…this is the time to tell the truth to his team members. "We adopted him…but I don't know if he understands that…For him, I am his daddy and Sofia is his mother,"

"What really happened, Reid?" Prentiss asked out of curiosity

"Sofia works as a psychologist in a hospital in Las Vegas, and she used to come down to help the doctors in the Sanitarium where my mom is. That's how we meet, actually. Then, one and half years ago, Sofia approached me, asking me to help her with a case," Reid took a deep breath and resume his story "It was Andrew, he was just around 2 years old, his family was the victims of home invasion, his father was brutally attacked and he died on the spot, but his mother survived but barely, she was in coma and even if she comes out if it, she wouldn't live long,"

"Aww…poor little boy," Garcia tried hard to hold her tears

"He was having a hard time to socialize with people, he hardly talks to people, expect for Sofia, he was attached to her,"

"Why did Sofia asked your help?"

"Because he is just like me, they never really did the proper test but according to my best guess he should has IQ around 150, photographic memory and he also has an extraordinary skill in drawing,"

"Wow,...so, he is just a mini version of you," asked Morgan

Reid smiled "Yeah, Sofia was first to detect his skills, but Andrew never really understands his ability, so Sofia thought I would be the perfect person to make him understand,"

Slowly, taking a slip of his coffee, Rossi asked "What happen next?"

"He was attached with me within few days, both of us was everything for him, he even started to call us mom and dad…after about four months, his mother come out of the coma, but the doctor told us that she wouldn't survive even for one week…all she asked us was to take care of him and I promised her," Reid continued with a smile "I never realized how much both Andrew and Sofia meant to me until a couple filed application to adopt him,"

"What did you do?" asked Hotch

"To tell the truth, I panicked, I have no heart to give him away to the family, but they were great, dad was a businessman, mom was a lecturer and they also have another younger son. It was a perfect family for Andrew…but I just couldn't let him go…All the time, I thought he was attached to me…but at that moment I understood how much I was emotionally involved with him and so as Sofia…I felt that three of us was meant to be together. My mom used to tell me that I am in love with her, but I never really realized my own feeling until that moment. So, I made the decision, I went and talked to her, turns out she had the same feeling too. We got married and filed the application to adopt him. Since, Andrew wants to be with us, so, we got him without any problem,"

"Reid…" Suddenly, JJ found very hard to find proper words

"Don't worry, Reid. Sofia will be fine," Hotch tried to comfort Reid

"I hope so…I can't lose her…It took me some time to realize how much I love her… After all that happened, I seriously can't lose her,"

"You won't," Prentiss voiced out

Everyone was practically stunned by Reid's story, they never expect this much from him. Garcia started to regret for being angry with him. Just she was about to talk to Reid, a doctor approached them

"Sofia Taylor," the doctor called

"I am her husband," Reid quickly jumped out of the couch "Is she okay?"

"She is fine but she does sustain some serious injuries. First, her left arm was broken in two places; a couple of cracked ribs, her right ankle were sprained, a concussion which is luckily not serious, and few cuts on her neck from the glasses, but she seems strong, so, I am expecting her to make full recovery,"

Reid was upset about Sofia's condition but he relived at least she is alive, and he going to be with her no matter what happens "Thanks, doctor; Can I see her?"

"Don't make it too long, she needs to rest and she is room A213," The doctor left, leaving Reid again with his team members "You guys should head back home,"

"We will, don't worry about us…why don't you go and see Sofia first?" Hotch suggested

When Reid walked out of the waiting room, Garcia quickly took her handbag

"Where are you going, baby girl?" asked Morgan, surprised by Garcia's act

"I am going back to the office, that psycho is not escaping from me,"

"What do you mean?" asked Hotch, out of interest

"He knows our names too well, let's assume that he hacked into my database and got those information but how did he found out about Sofia and Andrew? I never updated Reid's database and besides, Reid never told anybody about them, we were the first one to know,"

"He was in our office?…when Sofia and Andrew stopped by…he was there… in the office," said JJ in shock

Reid walked in Sofia's room; he never expected to see her in such situation, being so weak, he only used to see her smiling all the time. He missed it…he miss seeing her smiling face. He approached her and took her unharmed hand into his and pressed a kiss on her forehead

"Hey, you are going to be just fine, I am here," Reid whispered and as a result, he felt the squeeze and he was able to meet her beautiful brown eyes

In pain, Sofia asked "Andrew?"

Reid comforted her "He is fine…you saved his life, that is nothing to worry…just sleep and take rest,"

Sofia obeyed and falls in dreamless sleep in few seconds. Reid wrapped the blanket around her, whoever the Unsub might be, Reid don't care...the person who caused such pain to his son and wife…is not going to get away from him…that was a promise…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friend, Family and Case

Reid sat quietly, holding Sofia's hand close to his heart, watching her sleeping form for at least 15 minutes. He then walked back to the waiting room to find out if any of his friends is still waiting for him. His thought was correct; Morgan was there but with 4 other cops. As he move further to reach Morgan, Reid could hear Morgan

"Nobody else is authorized to enter the respective rooms other the names in book given to each of you. If anything stands out, I should be the first one to know. That's it for now, you guys got job to do,"

The 4 cops separated themselves in two groups, walked their way out of the waiting room before nodding to Reid, acknowledging his presences.

"What is going on?" Reid asked Morgan

Morgan turned to face Reid "I will tell you, but there is something else you have to do for me,"

When Morgan placed the tray of food in front of Reid, "Morgan, I am not hungry,"

"Reid, you haven't even taken your lunch and it is almost midnight now; look, I know that you are blaming yourself for this and you are thinking it should have been you instead of them,"

Reid purposely avoided Morgan's eyes by playing with the spoon in the coffee

"Reid, look at me!" Morgan reached forward and touched Reid's hand. The touch caused Reid to look at Morgan

"You have to eat, Kid; Sofia and Andrew need you…I seriously don't want to get yelled from Sofia for not taking care of you," Reid smiled, feeling blessed to have such a best friend

When Morgan walked back to the office, it was almost 2am.

"How is Reid?" Prentiss asked when she saw Morgan

"Well, I manage to make him eat but I guess I still couldn't stop him from blaming himself, the cops are there, guarding both Sofia and Andrew's room" Morgan walked ahead and took his sit

Rossi, while glancing through the case files, expressed "We would do same thing if we were in his place,"

"You guys found anything?" asked Morgan

"Garcia and JJ are going through our security footage while Hotch is trying to get other Police station's security recording and we are trying to profile the Unsub," Prentiss answered Morgan

"He is confident…those codes…he used it to show his power and when he was talking to us, he unquestionably felt that he was in control since he know everything about us but we have no idea about him," Rossi started

"When I get him in my hands, he surely going to regret for dragging Reid's family into the so called game," Morgan continued

"I think that is everybody's mission right now, "Prentiss concluded

It was nearly 7am, when Reid saw slight movement from the bed

"Daddy," the boy called

"Hey, buddy!" Reid greeted Andrew while moving near to the hospital bed. Once Reid reached, Andrew quickly hugged his father "Daddy, is mommy going to okay?" The boy cried

"Hey, mommy is going to be just fine," Reid talked to Andrew, pressing the call button

"Good morning little man, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"Hurts but okay," Andrew answer honestly, sitting in Reid's lap

"Your son is fine, Dr. Reid. I can discharge him now, but bring him back tomorrow to clean his stitches," uttered the doctor once he had checked Andrew

When the doctor has left, Andrew turned to Reid "Daddy, Can I see Mommy?"

Reid doesn't want his son to see his mother in such condition, so, he carefully answered his son "Andrew, Mommy is sleeping, why we don't come back when she is awake, okay?"

"Okay… I miss Mommy,"

Reid carried his son out of the room to sign to the discharge papers "I know, buddy…I miss her too,"

All of them were in the conferences room when Garcia's voice shocked the whole room

"Hotch, I found the psycho," Garcia quickly walked to the front of the room. Clicking the video on the main screen "Check this out, look at the guy in your left…the one in the grey color uniform,"

"Looks like one of guys who came to fix the CCTV in our office" Hotch commented

"Exactly, look at your right," Garcia continued

"It's us…with Sofia and Andrew," JJ voiced out

Garcia clicked the remote again, changing the video to different recording "Follow with me, this is security tape from NYPD office, anything looks familiar?"

"The same guy!" Prentiss shouted, pointing towards the video

"Yes…I have been through other recordings sent by other Police Stations…he was there in every recordings," Garcia clicked the scenes of video from different recording, showing the same guy on the screen

"So, he walked in our office in disguise…that's how he collected information about us," Morgan concluded

"Not really," Garcia commented "He is indeed a worker in the CCTV Company, I have run background check on him, his name is Richard Gordon, he is one experts in repairing CCTV camera…and hear this…his work is to go around the cities to repair the CCTV particularly installed in legal enforcement's offices and his main workplace is in Quantico"

"Garcia…" Hotch called

"If you are asking for his address, both his office and house address in on your phone," Garcia told

"You are the best, Baby girl," Morgan reached and hugged Garcia

"Okay, let's go and get him for Reid… Rossi, JJ and Emily… check his office…Morgan, you and me…his house," Hotch commanded

"Hotch, I am coming with you," Hotch turned to the voice and found Reid at the door


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Unsub

"_Hotch, I am coming with you,"_

"No. You are not, Reid…." explained Hotch "You are emotional involved in this case, I can't take you,"

"Hotch, it is either you are taking me or I am going there myself!" demanded Reid. Each one of them was shocked with Reid's sense of argument with Hotch

"Reid…" Hotch tried to reason with Reid

"Hotch, please…let me do this…I promise I will follow your orders," Reid begged

"Okay," Hotch felt defeated by Reid's voice "but, don't try anything stupid,"

"Deal...and Garcia, can you take care of Andrew for me, he is over there near my desk with Sofia's friend,"

"Sure…my dove…anything for you," Garcia then walked pass them towards Andrew

Within 15 minutes, Hotch, Morgan, Reid and the backup team end up in Richard's house.

"Okay, Morgan…you and the backup team…surround the back…we will enter from the front," Hotch commanded

Just when Hotch was about to kick the door, Morgan's voice strike through the earpiece

"Hotch, Richard…he is in the garage, behind here…with a new victim…she is alive…he wants Reid,"

That's it…one of Hotch's worse dream came true. As much he wants put Richard behind the bars, he has no heart to let Reid in.

"Hotch, we got no choice," Reid explained

"I know…just play along with his words…the SWAT will be ready…and Reid, please came back in one piece," Hotch gave the final advice

Reid gave Morgan and Hotch a weak smile and walked to the garage. With his gun in his hands, Reid entered

"Welcome…Dr. Reid…Finally, I get to meet you personally," The Unsub…who is now known as Richard spoke. He was standing near the victim. The girl, who seems in her mid-twenties, was tied to the chair.

"Let her go, Richard…Your game is over!" Reid started

"Is it? I don't think so, Dr. Reid," said the Unsub while looking into the victim's eye

"That is what you want isn't it? To enjoy the fear in your victim's eye?" Reid moved further into the garage

"Dr. Reid…you are indeed genius…but the sad thing is I couldn't see it when it was in your eyes," The unsub is now looking at Reid

"You know what I think Richard? I think you are not enjoying the fear…the fear you create in your victims is used to satisfy you isn't it? It makes you feel safe?"

"Shut up!"

"The fear you experienced a long time ago, trigger you to create the same level of fear in others, and when you sees it…you overcame your own fear…it gives you power,"

"I say…SHUT UP!" The Unsub took few steps towards Reid and pointed his gun but still, Reid continued

"So, tell me Richard…what are you so afraid about?"

Just when Reid finished the sentences, the sound of gunshot echoed the garage. The next moment when Reid realized, Richard was down, the girl was freed by the SWAT, and Hotch was beside him

"You handle the situation perfectly… Well done, Agent Reid," said Hotch, feeling relieved. When Reid was about the get back to the SUV, his phone ringed

"Dr, Reid…its Dr. Terry here…your wife is awake…she is asking for you…Can you come down to the hospital?"

"Sure…I will be there in half an hour, Thanks doctor,"

Reid reached back at the hospital before half an hour with Andrew. As much as Andrew, he was also trilled to see his wife

"Mommy!" the boy ran towards the bed. Reid carried his son, placed him on the bed

"Mommy is hurt, be careful, okay," Reid advised his son

When Andrew carefully hugged Sofia, "Oh…this is the best medicine ever," Sofia hugged Andrew back

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked his wife, while sitting on her bed

"It feels like I was hit by a truck …3 times," Sofia joked but Reid couldn't even smile, he hugged her, and the whispered "I am sorry," to her ears. Sofia didn't utter any words back to Reid, all she did was hug Reid back again and he could understand the meaning behind her loving hug, _"It is not your fault," _

It was in the evening when all the other team members decided to come down and visit Sofia

"Do you think it is okay if we disturb them?" asked JJ, walking with other towards Sofia's room. None of them get to answer JJ as they reached Sofia's room in time, but what they saw in Sofia's room was one of cutest thing ever. Sofia was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning against the pillow while Reid was sleeping on her bed with his head resting on Sofia's lap. On the other hand, Andrew was also sleeping but on Reid's chest. Not one of them has the heart to disturb them but however Sofia saw them. Only Hotch quickly moved forward inside the room and whispered

"It is okay, Sofia…no need to wake him up…he deserve that sleep…we just stop by to see you…we will came back tomorrow…and one more thing...tell Reid, he got one week off…"

"Thanks…Hotch…I mean Agent Hotcher,"

"U can call me Hotch…Take care…just tell him we stop by," Hotch walked back out without creating any noise. Sofia smiled and waved to others. When all of them were walking back to their car, Morgan started

"I never thought I will see Reid like that…it was adorable… did you guys see his face? He looks…happy,"

"He is," Prentiss commented before all of them took off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Family

"Sofia, do you recognize the person in this photo?"

Hotch and the others have gathered in the hospital to collect the information regarding the accident. Reid was also there, but however, stayed behind to give space to his team members to conduct the interview. Morgan and Emily took the job of keeping Andrew busy

Sofia took the photo handed by Hotch "Yeah, he was there…in the office when I was there with Andrew,"

"Yes," Hotch took back the photo "His name is Richard, is he the one who followed you?"

"Yes…after I took off from your office, I saw him again in the ground floor, he talked to Andrew," Reid eyes grew wide "Nothing much, he was just telling him that it not safe to run around…then, I went to my friend's apartment…his van followed us…but I didn't suspect anything…I was there for about 30 to 40 minutes…when I get down to my car…the same van was parked across the street…then, I just drove to the grocery shop nearby, then I saw him again there…that's when I kind of panicked…he keep on staring at me…I just dropped my shopping idea and took off…then, when I was at the parking lot, he drove past me…he smiled at me…the way he smiled…was creepy…I really freaked out, I just get in my car, drive and called you…" Sofia turned to face Reid

"Then, what happen? Do you remember anything?" asked Rossi

"When I was driving, the van was behind me…then, at one moment, I thought I lost him…but then, suddenly …he hit me from the side…I couldn't do anything…after that, I don't really remember,"

"It's okay…" JJ comforted Sofia

"Reid told me that he didn't make it,"

"Yes, he lost a lot of blood on the way to the hospital…don't worry about that…thanks for your information, take care and Reid …see you next week," Hotch and the others was ready to leave so that give Reid could have some time with Sofia

When all of them have left, Sofia asked "When can I get out of here?"

Reid was on couch with his son, "Well, that depends on how well you behave,"

"Oh…c'mon…Spence…Please…." Sofia made a pleading looking face to Reid

"Hey, don't show me that face…." But still Sofia continued…"you know what… I gave up…I will see what I can do," Reid rise up from the couch and walked out to talk to the doctor. When Reid reached to the door, Sofia uttered "I love you," Looking back at his wife…"I know…I love you more," Out of sudden both of them heard Andrew's voice from the couch "I love you both…the most,"

With Reid's help, Sofia was discharged the next day; she was sleeping when she heard the whisper

"Good morning, Mommy…" Sofia opened her eyes and found Andrew sitting beside her.

"Good morning, sunshine…you are up early," Sofia yawned, somehow managed to push herself to lean against her pillow and sit on her bed "Looking at your face…I can say that you and your daddy is up to something…so…what is it?"

"Surprise!" Sofia turned to look and found Reid standing at the door with a tray in his hand

"Wow…breakfast on bed…" Sofia guessed

"Yes…" Reid walked forward and placed the tray on the bed, in front of Sofia

"Well, we have pancake, toast and orange juice…both of... you made it?" asked Sofia

"Yes…mommy…I mixed the orange juice…while daddy baked the rest," Andrew moved and took his sit on Reid's lap

"You don't have to do this," Sofia told Reid

"As a loving wife and caring mother…you deserve better than this," Reid reached forward and kissed Sofia's right check, looking at his father's act, the small boy, reached and kissed his mother's left cheek

Sofia returned both the kisses and quickly tasted the food "Amazing…"

"Andrew, can you take care of mommy for me? I have to get to the office for a while…

"Sure, daddy,"

Reid got out of the bed "I will be back in two hours,"

When Reid reached his BAU office, he could see all his team members are gathered around Morgan's table…_Must be a local case,_ he thought

"Reid…man, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid walking in. All the others also turned when they heard Reid's name

"Came to take home the paperworks left,"

"Reid, what happen to your hand?" Emily inquired when she saw a small black color burn mark on his right hand

"I cooked breakfast for Sofia," Reid didn't even realize the burn mark on his hand

"Aww…so cute," Garcia commented

"Anyways…guys…are you all free his weekend?" Reid asked while arranging his paperwork in order

"That depends on what is the occasion,"

"Andrew's birthday…he will be four…so, after all that happen, I thought of a surprise party for him,"

Even before Reid could end his sentences, he heard the reply "I am in," "I will be there" "Tell us what you need," "I can bring Jack along," "What should I get for him?"

Reid was touched by the overwhelming support from his friends "Thanks, guys…I will let you guys know the details later, I have to go…Sofia and Andrew is alone…see you,"

When Reid left, Morgan was the first to voice out, "I never thought I will see that,"

"See what?" asked Garcia in curious

"Reid and cooking…This kid is getting unpredictable day by day,"

Emily laughed "Maybe you should start a list, _Unpredictable things about Reid_"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Celebration

Finally, weekend arrived and everybody is kind of excited for Andrew's surprise birthday party. Last time they did was for Reid and now, is for Reid's son. All plans were set, they have 3 hours to prepare everything, and Reid will bring Andrew out to the park as a distraction, while Sofia will be waiting for them in the house. Morgan, Hotch and Emily is on decoration while Rossi, JJ and Garcia is on food preparation. Will, Henry and Jack will join them later on.

"What do I do?" Sofia can't believe when none of them let her to touch anything

"Sit back and relax," Garcia yelled from the kitchen

"Hey, that is not fair, I am not going to sit around and let you guys to work,"

"In case you forget princess, you have a broken hand…which is broken in two places," added Morgan

"Something that I could do with one hand?" asked Sofia

From the kitchen, JJ responds "Actually, there is something you can do, how about you tell us about you and your family?"

"My family? I wish I could tell you guys," said Sofia with a soft voice

Stopping from what he was working, Hotch turned to Sofia "What do you mean?"

"I grew up in orphanage home, someone left me in the doorstep when I was 9 months old, the workers found me, one of worker, Mr. Samuel is the one who raised me up like his own child, I don't know anything about my family, I don't even know when is my birthday…"

Everyone was surprised, even Rossi, JJ and Garcia left from what they were doing in the kitchen and came to the living room

"Honey, we are so sorry," Garcia started

"Oh…Please, don't be…I mean I used to feel sad when the kids tease me in school, but then I used it to make me stronger, I use the experiences to help others…that's why I majored in psychology… I even felt that life is being cruel on me once, but then everything changed, I have Spence…he is just great, he treat me like a princess, he even told me that I could share his birthday with him, he is more than I have ever imagined, at the same time I have Andrew, he is an angel…now, I have you guys with me,"

"Oh…honey, of course…you are our family too…" Garcia couldn't hold back, she just went and hugged Sofia

Looking at everyone's facial expression "I guess I have turned off mood by my cheerless story…how about I share some jokes?"

Deciding that would nice if they switch the topic, Prentiss voiced out "Sure, Reid told us that you are good with jokes, go for it,"

"Let's see….how about this one….

_Danny was in the hospital with bandages all over him. His friend visited him and asked him what happened. Danny replied "I was on the roller coaster ride suddenly saw a sign board on a hill very near the highest point of the ride. I tried reading it but missed it. I took another ride just to read it but missed it again. I took yet another ride and this time stood up to read the board, but I blacked out and found myself here after that," The friend asked "What did the sign board say anyway?" Danny replied, "Don't stand up during the ride," _

All of them couldn't stop laughing…Morgan replied "Oh…that was a good one…got more?"

_The teacher asked her students, "Where do you think hell is?" After a while, Amy raised her hand and answered, "I think it is my Dad's study room." The teacher was amused and asked him why she said that. Amy replied, "Every time I got there, Dad says – get the hell out of here!"_

Laughter vibrated the whole house, and still Sofia continued with another one

_Michael went to a doctor for psychiatric treatment. The Doctor asked him "Do you ever hear just voices without anyone in the area?" Michael nodded. The doctor asked, "When does that happen?" Michael replied, "When I answer the telephone." _

Even Hotch couldn't stop laughing. That was the best moment ever, even Sofia enjoyed it,

"Wait, I have more,"

_Once there were four men traveling in a private airplane. Suddenly, there was an emergency but unfortunately for four passengers there were only three parachutes. The first person in panic took the parachutes saying "I just got married, my wife is waiting for me," The second person declared "I am the most intelligent person on earth, planet earth needs my intelligence" and he jumped. The other passenger was an old man; he told the remaining one "I am old already but you have your life ahead of you. You take this parachute and jump." The young man replied "We both can go. The most intelligent person on planet earth just jumped off with my back-pack!'_

"Oh…this is just great by you have to stop, I can't concentrate," said JJ while holding her laughter

"I hope you guys enjoyed it, anything else I could do?" Sofia walked from the living room to kitchen, and stood in the middle, facing all of them at the same time. Her sprained leg seems to heal, so she can walk on her own.

Surprisingly, Rossi changed the topic to a different point "What happen when you and Reid meet for the first time?"

"Oh…love story…I adore love stories," Garcia pointed out

"Well…we first meet at the Sanitarium, I was talking to his mom, when he walked in…it was a simple meeting…when he first asked me out, he rambled all the facts on earth and then asked me 'how about having lunch together?'

"Hope you don't mind…how did he proposed you? I seriously couldn't imagine that" asked Morgan

"That was one of the weirdest proposals ever…he came down to see me at my workplace, asked me out…we were in the restaurant…he said he wants to ask me something…I asked him, 'what is it'…he paused for a second…and out of sudden, he asked me "will you marry me?"

"He asked you… just like that?" Prentiss asked in disbelief

"Yes…and the shocking thing was…I said yes…just like that,"

"I guess…both of you loved each other without you guys realizing it," said Hotch

"I think so…hey, wait, we just got another one hour, how is everything in there?" Sofia directed the question to the kitchen

"We are almost done there," JJ answered

"Wow, the decoration looks great," Sofia commented when she looked at the balloons "Andrew is going to love this, Thanks…for everything…I really appreciate this,"

Morgan turned to see Sofia "That's what family for right?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another beginning

"SURPRISE!"

Reid has to admit, the scream was indeed loud, even he himself was surprised. On the other hand, Andrew literally jumped and ran back to Reid

"I think we surprised him too much," Garcia commented when she saw what Andrew did

Reid however freed Andrew from him, bends down to his height and whispered "Happy Birthday!"

That's when Andrew realized what is happening, he slightly turned and saw his mother; Sofia walked forward from the group to her son, "Happy Birthday, son"

Andrew saw all the decorations and it lit up his face, "Thanks Daddy, Mommy,"

Andrew ran and even hugged all of other team members. The party went pretty well, Andrew was even more excited when he saw his birthday cake, his favorite butter cake. After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room, enjoying a movie when Reid called Morgan

"Morgan, can u help me with the desserts?"

"Sure, come on," Morgan followed Reid to the kitchen, but then Prentiss and Sofia was there

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to both of you," Reid addresses to both Morgan and Prentiss

"What is it?" asked Prentiss

"I know you guys will do anything for me, and if anything happens to me or Sofia…."

Morgan cut Reid down in the middle "Reid, what are you talking, man?"

"We want you and Emily to be Andrew's godparents," said Sofia

Morgan was surprised, so did Prentiss… "Are you sure about that, because we might just spoil that kid, and yes…we would love that"

"Thanks, guys," Reid hugged both of them at once

"Hey, what are four of you doing in there? Come on, it's present time," They heard JJ's voice from the living room

Reid went to work the next day, and thankfully Garcia stayed with Sofia and Andrew whenever he was called out of Quantico until Sofia was fully healed

_After 8 months_

"Reid, it's your turn," Morgan's voice brought Reid back from his dreamland.

They are flying back home their latest case in New York. It was a tough case; it took them nearly one week to catch the Unsub. Reid actually couldn't wait to get back home, he miss his wife and his son

"Oh…sorry…here,"

"He wins again, this is so not fair, how did he win all the time?" Morgan complained

"He is from Vegas, Morgan," said Hotch from the back sit

"He is cheating,"

"No…I am not," Reid protested "I don't have too…" However, the argument was interrupted when Reid phone ringed

"Hello, Dr. Reid. My name is Dr. Samantha, I calling from Quantico Hospital, your wife Sofia was admitted in the hospital one hour ago by your son, Andrew"

Reid was taken aback "What! Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is perfectly alright, there is something I need to talk to you about, when can you get down here? Your son told me that you are away for 'catching bad guys'"

Reid slightly smiled, consideration how Andrew described his profession "I will be there in one hour," Reid turned off his phone and closed his eyes, _what could have happen to her? _he thought

Looking at Reid facial expression, all of them knew that something was wrong, so, Rossi asked "Reid, what happen?"

Still with closed eyes, "Sofia, she got admitted in the hospital,"

Morgan was shocked with the news "What happen to her?"

"I don't know,"

However, JJ comforted him "Don't worry, she will fine,"

When they touch the base, Reid was the first to took off, but still all of them followed him to the hospital

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Reid asked when he saw his friends in the hospital

"We want to be here, go ahead and see her; we will wait for you here,"

Reid felt very weird; he could hear Andrew's energized voice. When he entered the room, he could see Sofia's smiling face, _why is she smiling_, he thought

"Oh…Dr. Reid, I hope?" the doctor asked when she saw Reid entering the room

"Yes, what happen to her?" Reid walked to the bed "Are you okay?" he asked his wife

However, the doctor didn't answer his question, she bend down to Andrew "So, you want to tell your Daddy what happen today?"

The small boy answered "Yes, I want…I want!" Andrew turned to his father "Daddy…Dr. Sam said that from today…I am a big brother…She said I will have someone to play with in 8 months"

Reid seriously didn't expect that; he quickly turned to the doctor "She is pregnant? Then, he turned to Sofia "You are pregnant?"

"Yes, she is," the doctor answered "Congratulations, she fainted in her house…but don't worry…it is just that her body is a little too weak, she needs rest, you can take her back home, I have to say, u got a brilliant little boy here, he called 911"

"Thanks, Doctor,"

When the doctor left the room, "Mommy, can I have little sister, please?" Andrew asked

"Well, I can't promise you that…" Sofia was entertained by Andrew but then she saw Reid, he was distracted

"Hey, are you okay? You don't want to have it?'

Reid understood what Sofia meant "What! No…of course, I want it… I was just thinking, Andrew was right, it would be great if we can have a girl" Reid finished with a smile

"What happens if we get a boy?" asked Sofia

"It's okay…we can try again,"

"What…you…oh…shut up!"

Garcia couldn't wait any longer "That's it; I am going to talk to the doctor,"

"Relax, mama, I am sure she is fine," Morgan tried to stop her from walking out and that's when Reid, Sofia walked in, Andrew however, ran straight to his godfather

"Uncle Morgan, guess what?... I am a big brother,"

Smile spread in everybody's face when they heard the news

Hotch was first to wish Reid "Congratulation, Reid and you too, Sofia"

Garcia just attacked Reid with her hug "Oh…my junior g-man is daddy again,"

It was JJ who turned the attention to Sofia "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I am fine…my body is a little weak," Sofia commented

"C'mon, let me send you guys home," Morgan volunteered

Andrew fall asleep even before they reached home, and Sofia fall asleep before Reid could. He couldn't sleep... in 8 months he is having another person in his life, which belongs to him…and he just couldn't wait for it…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Moving On

It has been 12 weeks of pregnancy and Sofia was trilled for today's appointment. The ultrasound test would reveal the baby's gender.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Reid…it seems you are having a girl," Dr. Sam revealed

"Oh God…really? My husband and my son is seriously going to love this,"

Once the appointment ended, Sofia hurriedly walked to the receptionist area; Andrew was waiting for her there

"Mommy…" The boy greeted when he saw his mother

Sitting beside her son, Sofia thought it would be fun to disclose to him "Andrew, looks like your dream came true,"

"I am going to have a baby sister?" The boy started to jump on the chair

"Honey, don't do that," Sofia forced her son to get down "So, you want to go and tell Daddy about this?"

"I want…Can I tell him, Mommy?"

"Sure…why not," but Sofia is not sure whether to call Reid or surprise him in the office, she knows that he has a local case

_Maybe I should call him first_, she thought. Sofia speed dialed to Reid, and just when the ring is going on, Sofia saw Morgan walking past on the other side of the hospital.

She disconnected the call and thought it would be better to ask Morgan first since he was there. Sofia with Andrew turned and walked towards Morgan's direction

"Derek!" Sofia called

When Morgan turned, a sense of panic struck Sofia as Morgan t-shirt was covered with blood.

"Derek, what happen?" Sofia could sense terror in her own voice

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" Morgan was surprised by Sofia's presences

The way Morgan avoided her eyes and his body language gave more answer than Sofia could ask for "Derek, what happen to Spencer?" Pointing to Morgan's blood socked t-shirt "That is his blood, isn't it?"

Morgan knew that there is no point of hiding it from her, but his main problem is how to tell her in proper way "Sofia, he is fine…,"

"How bad, Derek?" Andrew knew something bad was going on between his mother and his godfather; he silently clings to his mother's hands

"Sofia, he was shot…" Sofia eyes grew wide and her hands unconsciously moved to her mouth

"Hey, relax…he is fine…the bullet just gazed his shoulders, he did bleed a bit more than he should…but the doctor said he is fine…they are stitching him up," Morgan moved and placed a comforting hand on Sofia's shoulders

"You are not lying to me?" Tears were formed in the corner of her brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, why would I lie to you? He is perfectly fine…in one piece,"

However, Sofia couldn't hold her tears, "What happen, Derek?"

"Reid was staying behind with the witness, turned out that the witness was real target, by the time we got to the house, the Unsub fired his gun, Reid tried to save the witness, end up getting the bullet…but luckily, the bullet just gazed him,"

Sofia knew the risk at the back of Reid's job, even thought it was minor injury; she couldn't stop worrying about him. Unconsciously, Sofia fell into Morgan's hug; Morgan totally understood how Sofia would felt, as he himself freaked out when Reid started to bleed.

"Mommy, is something wrong with Daddy?" Andrew pulled Sofia's pink color blouse to gain her attention

"Oh…no... No, honey…Daddy is fine but just a little hurt like the one happened to you when you fell down from the chair, okay?" Sofia turned again to Morgan "Can I see him?"

"I am not sure if the doctor is done with him but let's go and stay in the waiting room," Morgan picked up Andrew and carried him "Hey, big guy, daddy is fine…"

Andrew nodded and remained quiet…all his excitement about his little sister seems to just vanished, all his wants right now, is his Daddy

Prentiss was the first person to detect Sofia and Andrew's presences. "Hey, Sofia…" She greeted "You called her?" Prentiss asked Morgan

"No…she was here,"

'I had my appointment…," She answered before anyone could ask what she was doing there. Sofia went and noiselessly sat on the couch.

Garcia realized how quiet Andrew was, he was never quiet "Hey, Andrew, do you want to get down to the café and buy some Jell-O for Daddy?"

Andrew turned to his mother to get her permission. When Sofia nodded indicating that he can go, Garcia took Andrew out of the waiting room. After few seconds, a doctor appeared "Spencer Reid,"

All of them automatically stood when they heard the name.

"First of all, he is fine but the bullet did graze a little deeper, but we have stitched it up. So, I am placing his right hand in a sling to avoid movement of his wounded shoulders. I can discharge him within few hours,"

"Thanks Doc," Rossi said

In two hours, Reid was discharged and he knew Sofia would be waiting for him, and he was right, she was there. The moment Sofia saw Reid; she caught him into her hug and silently cried over his shoulders.

"Hey…I am fine," Reid comforted her. He wiped the tears off her face

"Daddy!" The boy jumped from Morgan' lap and hugged his father's leg. When Reid bring down himself to Andrew's height "Daddy, did the bad guys hurt you?"

"Yes, but it's okay, because Uncle Hotch already catch the bad guys," Reid explained

"Really?" Andrew twisted his attention to Hotch and when Hotch nodded, the small boy gave Hotch a hug "Thanks, Uncle Hotch,"

"Reid, go back home and make sure you rest," Hotch ordered

"Don't worry about that…I will make sure he…" Sofia was having hard time to finish her sentences. She holds Reid to balance herself and her breathing seems to speed up. JJ, without a second thought, supported Sofia to the couch. Reid sat beside her wife "Are you okay?'

"Yeah, I am fine…I think your daughter is too worried about you,"

The particular word, _daughter_ did attract Reid's concentration "It's a girl?"

Sofia nodded and she expected Reid to be excited but however it was Garcia who yelled in joy

"After having three boys… finally, we having a girl in our family,"

It was already 11pm but still Reid couldn't sleep. His flow of thoughts was distracted by Sofia's voice

"Can't sleep?" she moved and sat in Reid's side of the bed and the moment Sofia sat down, Reid shifted his head from his pillow to her lap "I am sorry," he told her

Playing with his hair, Sofia said "If I said, I wasn't scared, it will be a lie…Spence…I was scared today…but I know…you was just trying to save the witness,"

"What if I make any wrong moves and end up being seriously injured?" Reid asked

"Spence, you don't have think about that," Reid straight away looked into Sofia eyes "What do you mean?"

"I know you are worried and after what happen today…I guess…you are more worried," Reid nodded

"Spence, worrying is a habit that will keep you from living up to your full potential…when you are worried too much, you won't be aware, you will be distracted and the distraction itself will lead to make wrong decisions…honey, I know…all you want is to be save and came back to us, and I trust you,"

"What should I do?" Reid asked like small child

"Stop thinking or worrying about getting injured, give your full concentration on your work, and don't make stupid moves," Sofia finished with a smile

Reid returned the smile, closed his eyes and mumbled "Stay with me,"

Placing a kiss on Reid's forehead, Sofia replied "Always,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A New Beginning

"Two more weeks?" Andrew asked desperately

"Honey, you have waited for months, two more weeks is not that long," Sofia comforted him

Reid, who just came into the bedroom, asked "What is going on here?"

Looking from Andrew to Reid, Sofia answered "Your son can't wait for his little sister,"

Moving forward and hugging his son from behind, Reid said "Well, just more weeks,"

"But I can't wait to see her,"

The conversation was going on for the rest of the night, and by 11pm, Andrew was asleep. When Reid came back from reading bedtime stories for Andrew, Sofia was still awake.

"He seems more excited than us,"

"He is,"

It was nearly 1am when Morgan's phone ringed. Morgan, lazily picked up his phoned and was slightly surprised when he saw the caller ID, SPENCER REID

"Reid, please don't tell me we got case, man," Morgan greeted

"Morgan, I know it is late, but I need to bring Sofia down to the hospital, can you take care of Andrew for me?" Morgan realized how panic Reid's voice was

"Reid, I will be there in 10," Morgan quickly jumped out the bed, pulled any t-shirt he could get, and dashed out of his house

Noise…that was the first thing Andrew heard when he was awake, but weird, his mother never made this much noise. The little boy, got down of his bed, while rubbing his eyes, he walked to the destination

"Morning, sleepyhead,"

That voice was different, Andrew saw his godfather in the kitchen instead of his mother

"Uncle Morgan, what are you doing here? Where is mommy?" The boy asked while yawning

"Daddy and mommy got something important to do, so I am here to…" Morgan couldn't finish his sentences when Andrew start to walk out of the kitchen

"Hey, where are you going?" Morgan asked

Still yawning, Andrew answered, "Going back to sleep,"

Morgan decided that it is time to wake the boy up, "Are you sure you want to that…or you want to get down to the hospital and see you little sister?"

_See you little sister, _those particular words brought Andrew out of his dreamland, the boy started to jump out of joy,

Andrew ran to Morgan and pulled his t-shirt "She is here, already?"

"She is in the hospital, and seems like even she can't wait for another two weeks to see her big brother,"

Andrew quickly pulled Morgan's hand, "C'mon, let's go to the hospital,"

"Nah ah, first we have to get you cleaned up, next is breakfast, then we can go to the hospital, okay?

"Okay…let's go" Andrew pulled Morgan towards his washroom

Andrew was not even near his mother's hospital room, but Reid and Sofia could hear his eager voice, and the moment the door was opened, "Mommy!"

Andrew detached his hands from Morgan's grip and ran towards the bed. Reid carried his son "You have be careful, okay,"

"I promise,"

Reid carefully placed his son on the bed, and Andrew slowly crawled to reach near Sofia while Morgan walked in and pats Reid's shoulder "Congratulations, Daddy!"

When Andrew reached, he kissed the little girl in his mother's arm, "Mommy, can I carry her?"

"Sure…" Reid moved and positioned his hands to support Andrew's hand, and when Sofia carefully shifted the baby to Andrew's hand, she do supported half of the baby's weight

"Okay, let me put her down," Sofia, with full awareness, put the baby down on the bed so that Andrew could play with her

Morgan was thrilled to know her name "So, you guys have finalized name for her?"

"Andrea Natalie Reid," Sofia answered "and, the name was Andrew's choice,"

Andrew was no longer aware of her mother, father and his godfather's presences; he was fully occupied with his little sister

Morgan went and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Let me call the others," Reid however went and sat down beside his wife,

Morgan dialed and set the phone on speaker "Hey, baby girl!"

"Morning, hot stuff," Morgan realized that even Garcia's phone was also on speaker when he heard Prentiss's voice

"Looks like somebody is late for work,"

Morgan giggled, and he decided to play along "Can't blame me for that, I had a long night,"

Next was JJ's voice "Long night? Which girl… this time?"

Before Morgan could answer, Hotch's authorial voice came through the speaker "Don't tell me, you are late because of a girl, Morgan,"

Sofia chuckled when she heard the comment from Hotch

"Well, she is one of the kinds, boss man. She stole my heart completely, within few minutes"

"Aww," The three girls giggled through the phone

Rossi was the one was changed the direction of the chat "The odd thing is, even Reid is not here,"

Morgan laughed "At least, I will be at work in few hours, but Reid, I don't think he will able to work since he is completely hooked with that girl,"

Everyone got the hint, "OMG…Reid's little girl?" Prentiss asked

"Yes…" but Morgan was cut off by Garcia "DEREK MORGAN, how dare you…why didn't you tell me earlier? I will be there, and don't you dare to run away from me!"

The call was ended and Morgan looked at Reid and Sofia "Oops…I think I just make my life a bit more difficult,"

"That…yes…you did," Reid commented before joining with Andrew to play along with his daughter

Within half an hour, the rest of the team members have gathered in Sofia's room. Garcia straight away dashed to Morgan "Morgan…next time you play…."

Sofia finally decided to rescue Morgan "Garcia…don't you want to hold Andrea first?"

"Oh…yes…so, its Andrea ah?" Garcia asked while carefully getting a hold of the girl from Sofia

"I choose it," Andrew talked for the first time "My name is Andrew Nathaniel and my sister's name should be similar…so, I select Andrea Natalie,"

"Nice choice, and Reid, she has your eyes and your nose," said JJ when she was holding Andrea

"But she looks completely like you, Sofia," said Hotch, standing beside JJ

"How about me?" Andrew asked hopefully

Prentiss who was sitting beside Andrew on the couch, said "I am sure, she is going to behave just like you," Wholly satisfied with his godmother's answer, Andrew gave her a loving hug

Rossi, who was standing beside JJ on the other side and enjoying the cuteness of the newborn, mentioned "Judging by your face, Sofia, I can tell that at least you have hours of labor, but why Reid, looks more exhausted than you?"

Everyone turned to look at Reid when they heard Rossi. Sofia determined to answer "Well, I think I scared him too much, my blood pressure raised up during the labor and it was pretty complicated,"

Everybody was stunned by the news, for them Sofia looks absolutely normal; nevertheless, Garcia asked "My God…Are you okay now?"

"She is fine now, but she need to rest," Reid answered before carrying his daughter from Prentiss

"In that case, we will let you rest…" said Hotch "Reid, you have one week off,"

When everybody has left, Reid handed over Andrea to Sofia, "We made one good looking kid,"

While stroking her daughter cheeks, Sofia replied "that...yes...we do"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End

One week just ended and the next day Reid should resume his work as usual. And when Reid walked into the office after one week, Morgan was the first one to acknowledge him

"Hey…look at you, Daddy…finally, you get to join us…I can't believe I am saying this…I missed you, man,"

"You missed me, are you serious? Or you missed my brain," asked Reid while rearranging his things on his table

"Ouch…that hurt's man…what, I can't even miss my friend?"

Reid chuckled to himself "Yeah, right!" and he realized that others were missing "Hey, where are the others?"

"The girls went to the coffee shop to get you a welcome coffee treat, Hotch and Rossi are with the Director,"

Morgan realized how distracted Reid's face was

"You miss them already? And by the way, how are my prince and princess doing? "

Reid smiled whenever Morgan addresses Andrew and Andrea as prince and princess "It will be a lie if I said no… and they are fine…Andrew never leave Andrea's side when she is awake,"

Morgan knew what was really bothering Reid, so he decided to ask about it "You are worried about Sofia, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not really, she is fine…but she need to manage two kids now, luckily, Sofia's friend volunteered to help whenever I am not around for now,"

"Sofia's friend?...Jessie Alex right?" asked Morgan

Reid was surprised "You remember her name? How do you…yeah, right, you have extra memory when it comes to girls…slap me if I ask how you remember again,"

Morgan laughed "I will keep that in my mind…but, Reid …I never thought I will see as a family man,"

"Me too," Reid commented "me…having two kids? Even I am surprised,"

Paying back his attention to his paperwork, Morgan replied "Yeah, kid is having a kid,"

"Hey!...I am not a kid anymore," Reid protested

"No matter how old you became, you are still a kid for me, but I am happy for you, Reid. After looking at you, I don't know… maybe I will settle down, if I get the right girl, you know…the one,"

Reid was stunned, practically gone speechless, but before Reid could comment anything, Morgan stated "But if the girls hears about this, I will break your neck, okay?"

'Yes…sir," but Reid couldn't stop smiling and the moment, both of their attention was distracted by Hotch's voice

"We got a case, conferences room now, call the girls," said Hotch from the entrances of the conferences room

On the way to the conferences room, Reid caught Morgan's attention

"So, you looking for the 'one' right?…how about Jessie?…Sofia once told me that even she is waiting for the 'one'…maybe two of you can become as one?'

"Really? Maybe I can…I will call her," said Morgan before entering the room

Reid was again taken aback "Wait, you got her number? How did you…"

Morgan turned to face Reid, and silently whispered "Reid…do you want me to slap you?"

"No, thanks…" said Reid before taking his sit in the room.

Within few minutes, the girls reached, cheered Reid with extra coffee and showered him with questions about his newborn girl, Andrew and Sofia

"Looks like somebody is really happy," JJ commented, after looking at Reid's facial expression

While enjoying his coffee, Reid replied "More than you can ever imagine,"


End file.
